


правда оставишь меня одного?

by holerag



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Separations, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holerag/pseuds/holerag
Summary: — Увидимся с тобой через тысячу лет, когда ты весь такой из себя европейская звезда, а я все ещё твой никто, да?— Тош, чтобы избавиться от меня, тебе придётся меня убить, потому что я уже ответил «да» на твоё предложение, и менять своё решение не намерен.
Relationships: Антон Миранчук/Алексей Миранчук
Kudos: 2





	правда оставишь меня одного?

— Паспорт не забудь, без него ты никуда не уедешь, — мама усмехается, нежно треплет волосы. — Эх, Лёш, как же ты быстро вырос всё-таки.

— Мам, ну прекрати, я ж не навсегда, утри слёзы, тебе ещё Антоху поднимать.

— Лёша, заткнись, христа ради, — брат, вроде, пытается злится, но выходит паршиво. У него слёзы на глазах, которые он едва сдерживает, видно, что хочет прижаться, обнять и никуда, ни в какую Италию, не отпускать. — Ладно, поехали, а то опоздаем. — смотрит прямо в глаза, что-то придумал. До самолёта еще часов пять. Со всеми пробками через два уже будут в аэропорту. А Антон всё торопится, непонятно зачем.

— Всё, мамуль, поедем, заедем ещё кушать купим, не переживай, договорились. Хорошо всё будет, в Бергамо приеду — отзвонюсь, — прощания всегда мучительны, но без них не обойтись. Лёша подходит к маме, наклоняется к ней и чмокает в щёку, а затем обнимает крепко-крепко, пытается запомнить её запах.

— Всё, Лёх, давай, поехали, — а Антон всё не унимается, спешит, хватает за запястье, тянет на себя и вырывает из объятий матери. — Я его отправлю и к тебе приеду ночевать, не скучай.

Шаг, второй, ещё один, они уже за пределами квартиры, ключ щёлкает в замочной скважине, и они остаются одни на лестничной площадке. Взгляд брата непонятен. Прочитать ничего невозможно. Но тот и отводит его быстро, разворачивается к лифту, нажимает на кнопку и ждёт, не поворачиваясь обратно к брату.

— Чего дуешься, м? — а Лёша подходит, обнимает со спины и носом зарывается прямо под ворот широкой толстовки. — У меня губы чешутся поцеловать тебя.

— Успокойся, пожалуйста, Лёш, — ответом слышится шёпот, грустный такой.

— Я буду приезжать, часто, правда, — всё ещё не вытаскивая носа из-под ворота, довольно тихо, но отчётливо говорит Лёша, опаляя голую шею брата горячим дыханием, а потом нежно целует, тут же отстраняясь. — Чего стоим, лифт приехал.

Они заходят в лифт, а Антон опять за руку хватает, как ребёнок маленький маму держит.

— Лёш, я правда скучать буду, — прикасается своими губами к губам брата и целует так, как давно у них не было. Они погрязли в рутине, находясь на карантине. Они целовались или грязно и страстно, срывая друг с друга одежду, или как будто женатая двадцать лет парочка, которая прощается перед уходом на работу. А сейчас Антон целовал, захлёбываясь своей эмоцией и передавая это чувство брату.

— Антон, — отрываясь, произнёс Лёша, — я паспорт забыл.

По всему помещению лифта раздался смешок.

— Сам поднимешься или с тобой съездить?

— Повторишь свой трюк? — ответ не нужен был, кнопка, отправляющая лифт на одиннадцатый этаж, уже была нажата.

***

— Я тебе говорю, бери клубничное, оно вкуснее.

— Лёх, я тебе ещё раз повторю: я хочу фисташковое, понимаешь ты это или нет?

— Да оно невкусное, ну серьёзно. Пока я покупаю наши хотелки, выбирай что-нибудь стоящее.

— Я вообще чипсов хочу, крабовых.

До самолёта оставалось около трёх часов, парни ходили по аэропорту, думая, что съесть. Предстоящая разлука витала в воздухе, напоминая о себе периодически появлявшимися в глазах Антона капельками слёз, которые тот мгновенно смаргивал. Но, в остальном, всё было так, будто они просто уезжают на очередные сборы или вновь едут в Тулу.

Спустя несколько минут они уселись на места ожидания и замолчали. Тишина была не неловкой, уютной. Каждый обдумывал, что делать дальше.

— То есть, Италия, да?

— Тош, — Лёша шептал, он устал, самолёт был в пять утра, и ему невероятно хотелось спать, — это мой шанс, понимаешь?

— Да, конечно, посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, когда я уеду в Юве. Буду играть бок-о-бок с Роналду, Дибалой, Артуром, а ты с кем, напомни? — брат усмехнулся, а, значит, и правда, не злится, грустит, но не злится.

— Если перейдёшь в Ювентус, замолви о мне словечко, договорились, братик?

— Ни за что, — сказал Антон, а потом поцеловал в лоб, сжал своей рукой руку брата и улыбнулся, а затем прошептал, — если прощаться, то вот так.

Лёша так и уснул на плече брата, пока тот писал маме, что они вот-вот пойдут на регистрацию, а сам отсрочивал момент пробуждения брата до последнего.

— Лёш, — аккуратно толкнув брата в плечо, Антон прошептал на ухо и, не удержавшись, лизнул ушную раковину, — вставай, Солнышко, за тобой приехали.

— Мм, кто?

— Психушка, за тобой никто больше приехать не может, дорогуша.

Они обнялись у стойки регистрации, так крепко, будто в последний раз, будто не увидятся больше никогда.

Но через несколько часов Антону пришло в уведомление в Снэпчате. Сначала Лёша криво улыбался с маской собаки на лице, а потом отправил фотографию колечка с упаковки молока, которую ему брат подарил пару дней назад, на безымянном пальце, и подписал «yes».

Антон улыбался, а разлука не казалась такой уж долгой и невыносимой.


End file.
